


All mine.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, yumikuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Não sou só eu que estou distante", pensei, mas não deixei que saísse em voz alta. Desde ontem eu estava lidando com um sentimento estranho que havia crescido lá no fundo. Uma sensação de ser substituída. Eu queria a minha Ymir de volta também.Ymir x Krista // Oneshot.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	All mine.

Fechei o livro de receitas assim que memorizei tudo, e larguei-o de lado. Do outro lado da mesa, um par de olhos azuis me fitava como se o local não fosse feito de nada além da minha presença.

Não me tornei o tipo de garota que costumava a ficar sozinha, ainda que por pouco tempo, mesmo tendo passado a infância praticamente sem ter com quem conversar. Mesmo naquele aposento iluminado pela luz tremulante dos candelabros, onde certamente várias pessoas estiveram mais cedo, eu teria companhia, qualquer uma, e isso já funcionava como um tipo de calmante. Quando me perguntaram o que eu iria fazer com o fim de semana livre, não me imaginei voltando para a casa onde morei, ou melhor, fiquei reclusa por dois anos até me alistar, mas parece que meus amigos haviam subitamente esquecido de me chamar pra fazer alguma coisa. Quem soubesse disso poderia até rir de mim, Krista Lenz, aquela que por acaso sempre recebe convite pra sair, finalmente sem ter nada pra fazer pois os outros já estavam ocupados com as próprias vidas. Chequei o horário no relógio, peguei a bacia com as frutas e fui para a mesa, onde deixei meus pensamentos vaguearem tentando achar alguma lembrança feliz anterior aos meus dias em casa e anterior aos meus dias na divisão de treinamento, mas infelizmente não encontrei nenhuma.

O cheiro doce de goiabas maduras e açúcar caramelado se espalhou pela cozinha em alguns instantes, junto com o dos biscoitos que assavam no forno. Reiner, sentado na mesa ao meu lado com sua caneca de chocolate quente que eu havia acabado de preparar, sorriu de leve. Corei um pouco, sem querer, e desviei o olhar imediatamente em direção à faca e as goiabas que eu deveria cortar para fazer o doce, tentando encontrar uma desculpa para não ter que ir para casa e ao mesmo tempo tentar sair um pouco da vida monótona de cadete. Eu não tinha coragem de voltar há aproximadamente dois anos e imaginei como deveria limpar a poeira física (e a poeira imaginária de todo o meu descaso) da minha velha casa, talvez tentar mantê-la para se algum dia eu voltasse definitivamente. Nos tempos em que vivemos, nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. No fundo eu tinha medo de ir sozinha e ficar remoendo o passado tanto a ponto de acabar sendo engolida pela tristeza. Talvez eu devesse apenas ir para a cidade fazer compras e voltar para o dormitório como havia feito nas outras vezes em que nos permitiam ir para casa para visitar parentes ou passar alguns poucos dias perambulando pela cidade, mas foi quando eu me lembrei, a única pessoa que eu realmente gostava de ter ao meu lado não estava dando muita importância para mim. No fim, as opções se esgotaram.

– Tem alguma coisa te preocupando, não é? Você não é muito boa em esconder. – Reiner bateu a caneca na mesa com uma certa força desnecessária, mas foi a voz dele que me fez despertar.

– Hmm... Talvez. Às vezes temos que encarar várias vezes algo que nos fez ou ainda faz mal... até que se torne comum, não acha, Reiner? – respondi a pergunta com outra pergunta, disfarçando. Na realidade, eu não estava com muita vontade de conversar e não queria parecer rude.

Levantei-me e joguei as goiabas recém-cortadas na panela com a calda de açúcar quente e elas chiaram até derreter, ao mesmo tempo puxando do forno a segunda remessa de biscoitos quentinhos. Me preparei mentalmente porque já sabia que ele iria me responder com algum tipo de discurso motivacional ensaiado e ele se mostrou realmente desapontado quando sua resposta foi cortada pela porta se abrindo sem cerimônia e batendo com violência no estrado, por onde entrou Ymir, seguida de Bertolt e imediatamente fiz sinal para que ficassem em silêncio. Os dois costumavam estar tão juntos ultimamente que eu estava começando a me sentir ignorada por ela, e isso doía muito. Os olhos cor de âmbar se iluminaram estranhamente para mim como nas vezes em que me encontrava sozinha em algum lugar inesperado, até ela notar Reiner ao meu lado. O sorriso amável evaporou em um instante, dando lugar a uma expressão de sarcasmo que eu já conhecia muito bem.

– Opa, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? Ou vocês tem permissão pra ficar na cozinha a essa hora? Que eu saiba que ninguém vem aqui. – Ymir agora se dirigia a Reiner com uma expressão que misturava desafio e espanto, como se só ele estivesse violando as regras. Me arrastei para o canto da mesa e comecei a rechear os bicoitos com a goiabada, fingindo ser invisível e desejando que eles não fizessem tanto barulho na cozinha ou todo mundo acabaria pagando o preço. Eu sabia que a morte seria mais suave do que o comandante Keith flagrar cadetes perambulando em horário proibido.

– Ah, a Krista sempre tem permissão pra tudo, quem consegue dizer não para ela? – Reiner respondeu como essa fosse uma explicação plausível, fazendo sinal para que os dois se juntassem a nós na mesa. Ymir magicamente substituiu sua acidez para o mesmo sorriso amigável de sempre, sentando-se de frente para mim e ignorando os outros dois. Ela pegou três dos biscoitos no montinho que eu acabara de rechear, e por instinto eu puxei a bandeja para mais perto de mim, prevendo a chacina que ela faria com os restantes.

– Biscoitos de goiabada são os meus preferidos, aliás, você aprendeu a cozinhar muito bem, lembra de como você não sabia fazer nada no início? – ela comeu dois de uma vez como se nunca mais fosse ver biscoitos na vida e atirou o terceiro para Bertolt que apenas observava a cena quieto e achando graça.

– Ymir! Esses são pro Reiner, você não pode pegar tudo!

De vez em quando, ela sabia o ponto certo de como me irritar. Nos outros dias ela mal me dava atenção, mas quando me via com alguém sempre dava um jeito de implicar. Suspirei em aceitação, reconhecendo que no fundo quem havia me ensinado a cozinhar direito, depois de muitos dos meus erros, biscoitos queimados e insistências, havia sido ela.

– Fez todos pra ele? Agora vocês resolveram dar uma de casal e ninguém me avisa?

– Se você quiser pensar assim... – Reiner interrompeu, mas dei um tapa no ombro dele e tenho certeza que ele apenas fingiu que doeu.

– Não é nada disso! Reiner vai sair amanhã e eu me ofereci para fazer alguma coisa pra ele levar na viagem. Deixe de ser egoísta, Ymir. Nem todo mundo mora perto da cidade. Você pode ser muito rápida que mesmo assim vai levar mais de um dia – suspirei, colocando os bicoitos dentro de um pote e atirando-os para Reiner por cima da mesa, deixando apenas meia dúzia para mim mesma e ouvi Bertolt chiar um “como ela é boazinha”. Eu o ignorei antes que fosse tarde. – Vamos parar com essa conversa? Se você tivesse avisado que ia viajar, eu teria feito pra você também.

Assim que eu tentei me levantar para me afastar deles, Ymir puxou a minha mão, praticamente deitando na mesa, pedindo desculpas com a cara menos séria que alguém poderia ter, mas por aquele olhar percebi que ao mesmo tempo ela estava tentando frear esse comportamento inesperado que eu estava demonstrando na frente deles. Se eu não estivesse com a cabeça cheia, jamais falaria desse modo com alguém.

Ela apertou a minha mão com mais força.

– Eu vou ficar por aqui. Bert vai ficar também, podemos nos divertir aqui mesmo como sempre. Alguns de nós não temos para onde ir, então não há o que fazer. Eu não tenho família, nem quero gastar o pouco que tenho na cidade já que tudo anda tão caro ultimamente. Então... – Ymir concluiu com um tom mais dócil , mas eu sei que ela só falava daquele jeito comigo, o que me arrancou um sorriso sem querer.

– Desculpa Ymir, mas vou com o Reiner dessa vez. – Bertolt se desculpou, apontando para nós duas, parecendo entediado.

Eu não precisei pensar duas vezes. Havia me acostumado a sempre estender a mão. Para ela principalmente, porque de certo modo nós sempre estávamos nos devendo favores. E eu precisava me reaproximar da única pessoa que esteve ao meu lado desde o começo.

– Eu estou pensando em ir pra casa, por que você não vem comigo? Assim ninguém fica sozinho aqui – suspirei aliviada, finalmente me desvencilhando das mãos de uma Ymir que no momento me admirava como se eu fosse um anjo, mesmo que nem de longe eu me considerasse algo do tipo. Bati com os dedos na testa e me virei pra limpar a cozinha assim que finalmente consegui expulsá-los dali, permanecendo no silêncio apenas eu e minhas expectativas.

  
_________________

Mesmo deixando claro para mim mesma que eu deveria acordar cedo no dia seguinte, ainda fiquei me revirando na cama pelo que me pareceram horas, todo o tempo fixando o olhar na chama quase extinta do candelabro ou fitando a madeira da beliche de cima, o teto ou o que mais pudesse me distrair dos meus pensamentos conflitantes. Ymir sempre esteve junto comigo e em mais de dois anos isso não havia mudado, ela era a única pessoa em quem eu poderia confiar de olhos fechados, que eu tinha algum tipo de ligação. Por mais que estivéssemos passando por uma crise na nossa aproximação, talvez ela me ajudasse a não deixar que as lembranças ruins voltassem à memória e eu poderia me distrair um pouco no fim das contas. De qualquer modo, era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Minha mente estava um pouco mais agitada do que de costume e demorei até que finalmente aceitasse que não iria conseguir adormecer enquanto estivesse com a cabeça cheia com todos aqueles pensamentos que só despertam a todo vapor em uma longa noite de insônia. Ymir ainda não havia voltado para o quarto para que eu pudesse ter alguém para conversar até que o sono viesse, mas era de se esperar já que ela sempre acordava antes de mim e vinha dormir quando eu já estava no décimo sono. Decidindo por fim fazer um chá, me levantei, ajeitando o vestido e munindo-me de uma vela do candelabro, fazendo as contas mentalmente quantas horas eu levaria para chegar até a minha casa, mais o tempo que eu demoraria a limpá-la, o que eu deveria comprar no caminho até que enfim pudesse descansar e aproveitar o fim de semana.

Segui pelo corredor no máximo silêncio possível até alcançar a porta da cozinha, mas meus olhos que haviam se acostumado à penumbra estranharam que o lugar havia sido iluminado por outra pessoa além de mim.

De súbito, em minha mente ecoou a voz familiar que eu lembrava ter ouvido claramente mais cedo. Braços pontilhados de sardas se enroscavam ao redor do pescoço de alguém conhecido, alto e forte, que comprimia contra a parede o corpo da garota de cabelos escuros e pele morena que ofegava, os lábios entreabertos tocando a pele dele, sussurrando algo que eu não podia ouvir. Os braços dele subiam e desciam por toda a extensão das coxas dela, explorando com ferocidade enquanto ele se movia em direção a ela no mesmo ritmo.

_Ymir._

Eu me retraí no mesmo momento. A única vela bateu com um estalo no chão quando levei minhas duas mãos à boca para reprimir um grito de surpresa que por pouco não escapou. Os olhos cor de âmbar que se abriram em espanto na minha direção, como se eu fosse a pessoa mais improvável e indesejada do mundo, piscaram como se não estivesse acreditando no que viam e eu senti como se todo o ar abandonasse dos meus pulmões de repente, me deixando nauseada e desorientada. Nada passou pela minha cabeça além de correr e me esconder.

_________________

Não sei de que modo eu consegui voltar tão rápido para o meu quarto às escuras, a única certeza que eu tinha era que eu precisava me desaparecer, sumir, abrir um buraco no chão e me jogar lá dentro para sempre. Ymir não demorou muito para me achar, até porque eu estava apenas debaixo dos lençóis e virada para a parede, encolhida como uma criança que aprontou alguma coisa e não sabe como lidar com o arrependimento.

– Krista?

Ouvi-a repousar na mesa de cabeceira a xícara com o chá que eu havia ido buscar minutos antes (como se ela lesse pensamentos) e se sentar ao meu lado na cama, porém quando se inclinou para tocar os meus cabelos eu me afastei sem pensar direito, e ela parou no caminho.

– Olha, desculpa fazer você passar por isso, desculpa mesmo, eu e o Bertolt... quero dizer, nunca que ia passar pela minha cabeça que você iria estar lá, você sabe, ninguém vai na cozinha depois das meia noite, você quase nunca sai do quarto... no escuro... muito menos sozinha... – ela suspirou, a voz agora abafada pelo que eu pensei ser a mão dela. Pensei também que seu arsenal de desculpas já deveria ter se esgotado para ela parecer tão devastada e sem palavras assim. – Sério, me perdoa.

– Tudo bem, não foi nada... amanhã a gente tem que acordar cedo, você devia ir dormir – respondi, tentando parecer indiferente, mas continuei encarando a parede e com os lençóis cobrindo até a altura dos olhos pois me parecia mais seguro. Meu corpo ainda tremia e minha cabeça latejava dolorosamente como se eu tivesse sofrido uma concussão. O que me mais me impressionava é que eu acabara de presenciar um lado da Ymir que eu nunca havia visto antes. Não queria que ela visse o quanto eu estava envergonhada naquele momento, o quanto eu senti uma intrusa, uma invasora. E tinha plena certeza de que a culpa não era completamente minha também, então me ocupei em convencer a mim mesma que eu acabara de estar na hora errada e no lugar errado. E só.

_________________

Assim acordei Ymir e partimos bem cedo, mas ainda demoramos muito tempo no caminho, como era de costume por eu sempre me distrair tanto com qualquer bobagem que passasse pela minha frente. O que me deixava mais aliviada (e ao mesmo tempo inquieta) é que em nossas longas conversas, Ymir nem sequer tocou no assunto do que acontecera na noite anterior – mas se tratando da natureza implicante dela, eu até agradeci por deixarmos de lado aquela coisa toda.

– Eu morava aqui, sozinha. Nada por aqui me traz boas lembranças, mas era o único lugar que eu poderia chamar de casa – respondi no final de tarde do mesmo dia, vagueando os olhos pelos leves arranhões da mobília antiga, muito tempo após nosso esforço de conseguir organizar e limpar todos os cantos possíveis. Pelo menos a minha suposição havia se mostrado correta – eu não estava permitindo que as lembranças ruins voltassem à tona com ela para me distrair. Eu estava sentada no chão de madeira do quarto, recostada contra a cama, meus cabelos esparramados sobre o lençol branco, terminando de separar algumas roupas que, com tristeza, sabia que não cabiam mais em mim (embora, ela apontou, eu não tivesse crescido quase nada). – Talvez um dia eu volte pra cá, quando tudo acabar, digo... Se eu conseguir entrar para a polícia e poder ter uma vida decente.

– Isso eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir – Ymir respondeu, bastante séria, o que eu achei um pouco incomum da parte dela. Retribuí com um meio sorriso, porque, acima de tudo, não queria criar em mim falsas esperanças. Sim, eu era boa tanto na parte teórica quanto física das nossas tarefas, mas existiam muitos cadetes com mais experiência e melhores do que eu. Lidar com a decepção nunca havia sido o meu forte, muito menos se tratando da última saída que eu poderia ter, a minha luz no fim do túnel, minha chance de deixar o passado para trás de vez e ser uma nova pessoa, e isso era tão precioso para mim... Tão precioso quanto o apoio que eu recebia da própria Ymir, quanto todos os gestos dela e toda a vontade que ela tinha em me ajudar, me ensinando tudo o que sabia até que eu pudesse me virar por conta própria.

– Obrigada – minha voz ficou baixa até se tornar um sussurro, que eu imaginei ter saído mais baixo do que o planejado. – Obrigada por sempre ficar do meu lado.

– Deixa disso – ela sorriu bagunçou o meu cabelo como se eu fosse um filhote. Deixei as roupas dobradas de lado, me ergui e sentei na cama, bem próxima a ela, pela primeira vez varrendo aquele olhar tão confiante em busca de esclarecimentos. Por que sempre tão despreocupada, por que sempre agindo de modo a me deixar tranquila, mesmo que a situação esteja bem longe disso? Repentinamente me veio um estranho sentimento de culpa, uma conclusão de que por mais que eu recebesse tanta atenção da Ymir, eu quase nunca retribuía isso satisfatoriamente, e isso me deixou um pouco incomodada.

– Ontem – ela freou um sorriso. – Você quase surtou na cozinha. Não tem conseguido deixar seu lado comum escondido por muito tempo?

– Do que você está falando? Você me irritou. E muito – franzi as sobrancelhas, contrariada, e abracei os joelhos, me fechando um pouco. Pensei que se tratava de outra coisa que havia acontecido ontem. Ela falava certas coisas que me deixavam alerta, como se pudesse ler os meus pensamentos através dos meus atos. Ou como se eu fosse transparente.

– Você não precisa fingir pra mim. Eu sei. Você não é esse doce de pessoa o tempo todo – ela falava olhando para as unhas, evitando o meu olhar, e acrescentou: – E ele gosta de você. Reiner.

– O quê?

– Você sabe.

– Ah – involuntariamente eu me encolhi ainda mais, puxando os joelhos para perto do corpo. Eu não era tão ingênua como queria que acreditassem. Eu sabia, mas não entendia como as pessoas podiam tirar parte do seu tempo para se apaixonarem, não com todo mundo morrendo o tempo todo, não com tanta coisa pra se preocupar. Eu também sentia alguma coisa por ele, mas até então eu não sabia descrever o que seria. _Empatia. Afeição. Gratidão?_ – Eu estou tentando não dar falsas esperanças – completei, subitamente me dando conta que meu pequeno ato de gentileza de cozinhar para ele deve tê-lo feito pensar tudo errado. _Meu Deus, eu sou um monstro._ – Tem certeza que você não quer falar sobre outra coisa?

– Só queria que você se abrisse comigo como antigamente. Você parece cada dia mais distante. Eu sinto falta daquela Krista teimosa que treinava comigo nas montanhas, na neve – ela se esticou e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, pendendo levemente pro meu lado, sua mão direita colocando atrás da orelha esquerda uma mecha de cabelo castanho escuro, perdida em lembranças. – Eu queria a minha Krista de volta.

 _Não sou só eu que estou distante_ , pensei, mas não deixei que saísse em voz alta. Desde ontem, eu estava lidando com um sentimento estranho, que havia crescido lá no fundo. Uma sensação de ser substituída. Eu queria a minha Ymir de volta também.

Reconheci a derrota. Me desfiz do meu casulo protetor, deixando minhas pernas encostarem na cama, mexendo na barra da saia em meus joelhos enquanto procurava um modo de dizer o que era necessário. Eu deveria salvar o que restara de nós duas, do mesmo modo que ela estava tentando fazer. Suspirei.

– Tenho me sentido sozinha. E tenho me irritado fácil também, quando as coisas não saem como eu planejo. Tem vezes que eu não aguento tanta pressão, tantas ordens. E não me sinto capaz de ser uma pessoa melhor, por mais que eu insista. Sinto falta de quando eu podia contar com a sua ajuda. Talvez eu devesse conhecer pessoas novas – expliquei, por meio de um sorriso torto, assim que me joguei contra a cama, olhando agora para o telhado. – Como você consegue se manter calma diante de tanto estresse? Quero dizer, você sempre sai com o Bertolt, tem os seus amigos...

– Incluindo você...

– Você entende o que eu quero dizer – revirei os olhos, meu tom de voz impaciente e um pouco irônico denunciando onde eu queria chegar. – Acho que você tem o seu próprio jeito de se sentir bem, de esquecer as coisas ruins. E tem quem te ajude...

Houve um período curto de silêncio e em seguida uma exclamação de surpresa vinda do lado em que ela se encontrava. Ymir se inclinou sobre mim, rindo, seus braços de cada lado dos meus ombros. Ela finalmente havia percebido, e sacudiu a cabeça como se dissesse que eu havia entendido tudo ao contrário.

– Eu só não deixo os meus problemas crescerem como uma bola de neve, como os seus. Às vezes nós temos muitos desses problemas e precisamos esquecer de algum jeito, mesmo que momentaneamente, antes que se tornem insuportáveis. E precisamos estar com outra pessoa pra isso – ela continuou balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança desobediente – Mas se você realmente se prende a alguém, sempre acaba machucada no final, entende?

Eu desviei o olhar porque estava começando a ficar vermelha. O lado bom de ser tão próxima da Ymir é que eu podia ser eu mesma em certas ocasiões, porque desde em que treinamos nas montanhas no inverno, ela já sabia da maioria dos meus segredos sem que eu tivesse contado. Eu podia ser eu mesma quando tivesse que discordar dela, por exemplo.

– Não, eu não entendo. Não gostaria de fazer coisas com alguém que eu mal conheço em troca de um pouco de afeto. Não sei mesmo como você consegue, mas parece que funciona.

Ela puxou meus braços pelos pulsos e os prendeu com uma mão só sobre a minha cabeça, varrendo cada centímetro do meu corpo com o olhar. Eu estreitei os olhos para ela e ri de um jeito um tanto maldoso, mesmo sentindo o meu rosto ficar quente e aquela súbita falta de ar ardendo no peito que senti quando ela estava nos braços de outra pessoa. Ela estava tão, tão perto de mim, que eu poderia contar os pequenos pontos marrons que formavam as sardas de seu rosto. Novamente o que eu havia visto naquela última noite passou pela minha cabeça, da expressão dela, dos suspiros suplicantes dela e de como Ymir parecia estar _gostando_ daquilo.

– Ah sim, eu pude _realmente_ ver como ele fez isso – eu desafiei, ainda rindo, meus cabelos loiros bagunçados sobre o rosto tirando a visão completa da minha expressão provocativa. – É tão bom assim que o Bert faz com você, Ymir?

Ela soltou os meus braços.

As últimas palavras soaram como se eu estivesse ouvindo outra pessoa, outra voz completamente diferente da minha, ao longe, e eu me retraí. Senti uma pontada de medo de ter ido longe demais, mas já era tarde, claro. Não era difícil concluir que Ymir havia tentado a todo custo não tocar nesse assunto, mas me surpreendi por ela não estar tão séria quanto deveria. Com a mão que não estava apoiada na cama, ela afastou o meu cabelo do rosto, prendendo-o atrás da orelha e deslizando o indicador pelos meus lábios. O que não me surpreendeu tanto quanto no momento em que o âmbar dos olhos dela me pareceu mais intenso e Ymir se inclinou, seus lábios tocando de leve os meus entreabertos de surpresa, e eu senti o meu coração falhar uma batida.

Ymir havia me deixado livre, mas o choque não me permitiu mudar meus braços de posição até que ela finalmente pressionou com mais força a língua e os lábios contra os meus, entrelaçando meus cabelos com uma das mãos e acariciando o meu rosto com a outra, e então após um longo tempo ela se afastou. Com uma voz baixa e um pouco magoada que jogou sobre mim toda a culpa que eu não gostaria de ter provado, ainda me olhando nos olhos ela resolveu dizer a verdade.

– Não, porque com ele não tem sentimento nenhum – agora ela se distanciou, ainda me mantendo presa entre seus braços, e não fui eu quem desviei o olhar. Ela parou, como se estivesse considerando muito o que iria dizer, e as palavras na voz instável dela demonstraram ser tão óbvias, tão diretas... – É completamente o contrário com você.

Depois disso ela me deixou, onde permaneci do mesmo modo, paralisada pela surpresa, enquanto tentava assimilar suas palavras e ações, não só com o que acabara de acontecer, mas unindo aos anos em que estivemos juntas. Todo o tempo em que ela me abraçava e me pedia pra ter cuidado, que iria tomar conta de mim já que eu nunca me dava bem sozinha e me dizia que, no fim, tudo ficaria bem. A realidade poderia ser bem mais cruel do que a que ela me encorajava a acreditar, sempre com suas boas intenções. Ao fundo, a porta do quarto bateu com força, mas minhas pernas estavam fracas demais para poder segui-la, para poder puxá-la pelo braço e exigir que ela me explicasse o porquê de estar tão distante de mim como se eu tivesse feito algo de muito errado, e Ymir não era assim, o que tivesse que ser dito ela diria sem medo de machucar alguém. E ali estava eu, entorpecida e imóvel, meu coração disparado como se eu tivesse corrido por quilômetros, sem saber como agir, sem saber o que falar. Uma saída, uma resposta, uma palavra, nada do que eu desejava dela naquele instante cairia do céu. Algo na minha mente suplicava para que tudo aquilo fosse mentira, que ela voltaria e começaria a zombar de mim, de como eu sou uma idiota ingênua e acredito em tudo, mas não. Uma parte de mim estava morrendo de arrependimento e a outra, a que realmente fazia o meu corpo tremer e meu coração doer no peito, dizia que tudo estava muito claro. Provavelmente todos sabiam do que ela sentia. A cega, a idiota, o tempo todo era eu.

_Ela se afastou de mim porque não aguentaria me ver com outra pessoa._

  
_________________

Ymir voltou depois do que me pareceu ser uma eternidade, mas devo ter pensado assim porque já estava escurecendo lá fora. O silêncio me trazia lembranças de quando eu ficava sozinha, do mesmo modo que estaria caso tivesse mudado os meus planos na última hora e vindo para casa sem a companhia dela - e nada constrangedor teria acontecido. Eu havia desistido de qualquer esperança em conseguir agir normalmente, e na minha tentativa de parecer indiferente eu ainda estava sobre a cama, encostada na parede, com a cabeça descansando sobre os meus braços apoiados nos joelhos. Quando ela chegou, não riu de mim como faria normalmente como se aquele beijo fosse alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, apenas sentou-se ao meu lado na cama respingando em mim um pouco da água fria dos cabelos que acabaram de ser lavados, sem fazer barulho, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Pelo menos eu me sentia assim.

– Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça – ela apertou os dedos entre as sobrancelhas, fechando os olhos. – Me desculpa? Eu estraguei tudo. Não era pra isso acontecer, mas algo me dizia que você já tinha percebido que eu não te via apenas como amiga. Não sabia que você ia reagir desse jeito.

E no fundo eu realmente sabia, a verdade só não tinha sido jogada sobre mim como uma pilha de concreto em outra ocasião. Como ela queria que eu expressasse diante daquela situação, se tudo dentro de mim estava uma bagunça? Eu realmente estava perdida e atordoada por causa dessa atitude inesperada que ela havia tomado. Se afastar de mim para que eu pudesse escolher quem deveria ficar comigo, sem parecer que ela estava forçando isso. Não era o mesmo que algum garoto aleatório vir se declarar pra mim como já havia acontecido outras vezes. Ymir não era qualquer pessoa. _Mas eu também não conseguiria explicar o porquê._

Era segunda vez que Ymir me pedia desculpas em menos de um dia, e nenhuma das duas vezes ela tinha sido completamente culpada. Olhos azuis receosos se encontraram com os castanhos, e ela sorriu de leve, como quem diz pra eu não me importar tanto. Eu não podia me comportar normalmente, mas ela estava sorrindo para mim, como se nada importante tivesse acontecido. Foi só uma pequena demonstração da dimensão de como éramos diferentes. Dois opostos que possuíam em comum a personalidade seletiva. A minha Ymir me tratava diferente das outras pessoas. E eu só conseguia ser sincera com ela.

Tentei parecer o mais natural possível quando me desfiz da posição anterior e me aproximei até ficar de frente para ela, mas as minhas mãos tremiam. Ymir pegou a toalha que estava em seus ombros e começou a enxugar os cabelos úmidos, olhando para baixo. Sem pensar, eu tomei das mãos dela a tolha e comecei eu mesma a secar seus cabelos, do mesmo modo que ela fazia comigo de vez em quando, tentando uma reaproximação sutil e repleta de palavras que gostaria de dizer mas não sabia como.

– Eu não _gosto_ do Reiner. Nunca pensei em corresponder ao que ele sente – suspirei, penteando os cabelos dela para o lado com os dedos. Eu estava quase mandando o meu coração _calar a boca_ de tão desesperado que batia em meu peito. – Eu sinto a sua falta. Queria que você voltasse a ficar do meu lado, que as coisas voltassem a ser como antigamente.

– Então você quer dizer que nada vai mudar, não é? Entre eu e você. A nossa amizade. – ela brincou com uma mecha loira nos dedos quando me inclinei, insistindo para que cortasse toda aquela seriedade. Na dúvida eu sorri também, mesmo que eu não soubesse exatamente por que meu corpo estava agindo tão estranho, e afastei os cabelos curtos e castanhos para trás, dessa vez tão perto dela como havia estado momentos antes.

Não foi Ymir que agiu primeiro, o que me deixou impressionada comigo mesma, porque naquele instante _eu_ é que me movia para os braços dela, _eu_ queria estar ali. Ela retribuiu o abraço como se eu fosse frágil, alisando meus cabelos que caíam pelas costas com a ponta dos dedos. _Nada vai mudar_ , pensei, enquanto minha cabeça descansava sobre o ombro dela, e eu fechei os olhos. Se existe a sensação de pertencer a algum lugar, eu tenho certeza que esse lugar seria os braços dela, teria o cheiro dela, e levei tempo para acreditar que isso era real: finalmente eu podia entender o que era se sentir completa, e eu não deixaria que isso fosse tomado de mim de novo. Não restavam mais dúvidas do que eu realmente desejava quando deslizei para os lençóis e trouxe ela sobre mim, e isso acalmou a minha angústia de tal forma que era como se a resposta estivesse o tempo todo na minha frente, ali, parada, esperando que eu abrisse a janela e a libertasse. Sou eu quem procuro os lábios dela, porque eu preciso sentir tudo de novo, de novo e de novo. Não se pareciam nada com os beijos que eu já havia provado, nem de longe. Sou eu que sinto tudo isso pela primeira vez, sou eu que não quero que ela se vá. E é como se eu desejasse isso há tanto, tanto tempo que não me reconheço mais.

Ela encosta a testa na minha, de olhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo conforme ela recuperava o fôlego que eu havia roubado. Minha respiração estava bem mais descompassada em contraste com o autocontrole dela, me sufocando e fazendo da minha voz um sussurro. Meus braços se estreitaram ao redor do pescoço de Ymir, como pedido para que ela ficasse mais e mais perto, para que ela me ajudasse a lidar com todas essas sensações desconhecidas que surgiam. _Eu quero tanto você._

Foram os lábios dela que procuraram os meus dessa vez, mais decididos do que antes, menos ávidos do que depois. O beijo dela tinha um sabor doce e viciante que eu jamais havia percebido em outra pessoa, eu nunca havia sentido o meu corpo tão quente também, mas desliguei a mente dos meus pensamentos e deixei que meu instinto me conduzisse enquanto ela entrelaçava as pernas com as minhas. Eu acabara de começar a acostumar com aquela sensação quando ela começou a abrir os botões da minha blusa, um por um, explorando a pele pálida recém-exposta que se arrepiava quando seus lábios encostavam em meu pescoço e meus seios, deixando-me estranhamente necessitada por aquele toque, pelo modo com que arrancava a minha roupa e eu fazia o mesmo com ela, e isso era tão bom e tão errado.

Ela não me perguntou se eu tinha certeza, se eu estava pronta. Ela sabia o que eu queria. Ymir me conhecia como se eu fosse seu livro preferido, onde sua mente havia gravado todas as linhas que mais a agradavam, não existia nada que eu pudesse esconder. Do mesmo modo, eu sabia que ela já havia feito aquilo com outras pessoas antes, e quando já não restava nada que pudesse nos cobrir além dos lençóis, me passou pela cabeça também com quantas pessoas ela já teria ido pra cama, ou teriam feito se sentir do mesmo jeito desnorteado e extasiado que ela estava me fazendo sentir. Talvez ela estivesse repetindo comigo como a ensinaram antes, mas esse tipo de questão desapareceu dando lugar a um torpor profundo quando a mão dela deslizou por entre as minhas coxas, seus dedos pressionando com uma certa voracidade que me deixava ainda mais molhada, como se já soubesse exatamente o que fazer para que eu perdesse o controle e me rendesse completamente. Senti como se todo o mundo exterior desaparecesse, para dar lugar a uma sensação que secretamente sempre almejei e que ela não poderia se culpar por necessitar. Mesmo com todos os conflitos que ocorriam, mesmo que nada pudesse ser perfeito, nos estávamos ali, juntas, sozinhas, longe de tudo e todos, no nosso próprio mundo. A voz dela ecoava em minha cabeça, baixa, tão adulta pra uma garota daquela idade, que ela provavelmente não sabia que desorganizava todos meus sentidos. _Krista..._

Um longo suspiro escapou de meus lábios quando ela deslizou os dedos para dentro de mim, beijando o meu pescoço e fazendo os arrepios percorrerem o meu corpo com mais intensidade. Eu me sentia exposta, submissa, inexperiente, obedecendo aos comandos que ela sussurrava em meu ouvido, em troca eu podia me deliciar com sua respiração instável entre os lábios partidos. Ymir comprimiu o corpo contra o meu, a voz rouca sussurrando em meu ouvido o quanto eu era bonita, o quanto ela me desejava, o quanto ela sentia falta de mim, preenchendo qualquer tipo de distância que ainda poderia existir entre nós duas. Ela se afastou para observar a minha reação quando eu não consegui mais segurar a voz, quando meu corpo não pôde se conformar com toda aquela tortura lenta e pedi que ela fosse mais rápido, mais forte, só um pouco mais, quando eu não pude mais aguentar manter o que sobrava de controle e minhas mãos se enroscaram nos cabelos dela puxando-a para mim de novo, buscando mais daquele calor que irradiava para cada centímetro do meu corpo, e tudo o que me restou foi a minha voz trêmula suplicando pelo nome dela contra seus lábios.

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados pelo tempo em que demoramos para recuperar a respiração, ela sorrindo entre os beijos demorados, eu querendo memorizar cada segundo da presença dela. Pedi desculpas não tão sinceras pelo estrago que as minhas unhas haviam feito em suas costas enquanto ela ria das minhas pernas trêmulas, do meu rosto vermelho e dizia que eu estava uma bagunça.

E ela havia causado tudo isso.

Ymir me abraçou sob os lençóis, calma e sonolenta, nossas mãos entrelaçadas à minha frente, me puxando para mais perto, seus lábios se movendo suavemente contra o meu pescoço.

– Vou manter segredo de como você confessou que seria minha a partir de hoje, tudo bem, Krista?

Ela me faz sorrir.

_– Mas eu já era sua há muito tempo._

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 16/06/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
